


Castiel Turns a Corner

by Cerulean_supwho



Series: Love for Hire [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bisexual Castiel, Bisexual Dean, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 08:15:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5861131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerulean_supwho/pseuds/Cerulean_supwho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternate Universe, part of series Love for Hire<br/>Cas is getting better after being treated for leukemia. Cas and Dean receive help from Rachel (original character) that Dean met when working for Crowley as a male prostitute. They try to find the balance in the relationship between them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This may be the final installment to the series. Love the characters. Might write more if I get a request.

Rachel kept her promise to Cas and came to his hospital room as often as she could anxious to hear him tell Dean stories. Dean was the bond that they shared, and that bond turned them into instant family. Cas was gaining a little strength every day, and as he did, the telling of his tales got livelier. Sometimes Dean would make it in time to hear the end of a story; the two whispering conspiratorially and giggling like a couple of fifth grade girls. Dean knew Cas was telling Rachel all of his secrets, but he couldn’t find it in him to be upset, especially with the way Cas was thriving. Rachel was bringing him treats that she made at home, trying to fatten Cas up and it was working. His face was fuller and his clothes no longer hung off his body as if he was a child in his father’s clothes. The color of his skin had gained ruddiness after being pale and waxy for so long. It had lost it’s transparency, the veins were not as visible under paper thin wrapping and the hard angles of his bones had softened. Dean took him outside in a wheelchair as often as he could to soak up some rays and buoy his spirits. He had been in that fucking hospital and other hospitals more time in the last three years than he had spent at home. Within two weeks of meeting Rachel, Cas had completed his treatment, and his recovery was relatively quick considering all he had been through. His team of doctors decided that his immune system was stable enough to release him in a few days; they rejoiced and planned his return home.

While Cas and Rachel were getting acquainted, Dean and Rachel continued to meet outside the hospital. The sex was undeniably great, but it wasn’t just physical; the emotional bond that they had formed was a comfort to both of them. Dean had been neglecting his own health and staying at Rachel’s enabled him to relax more, less time spent commuting, not to mention that she was a hell of a cook. Dean had been existing mostly on takeout, too busy to cook, and he hated cooking for one person. Rachel always insisted Dean spent as much time in the evenings with Cas as possible, helping by making it easier having a meal waiting on him. When they found out Cas was coming home, Rachel convinced them to stay with her for a while. Their apartment was depressingly small and dark after they downsized and sold their condo; Rachel not only had more room, but a nice patio with a garden out back. Her home was surrounded by trees, on a large well groomed lot, years of therapeutic gardening on Rachel’s part had created a peaceful spot in her backyard with a screened in porch complete with sturdy, soft cushions on wicker furniture. Her family had spent a lot of time out there as weather allowed and she knew Cas would thrive there as he recuperated. This was another way she could help Cas and it just made sense.

Dean and Cas had decided together that Cas would not go back to his teaching position at the university allowing him to focus on his research as he became able. Dean would continue to work at his firm, commuting to downtown daily. They arranged the home health nursing staff to check in on Cas during the day; he insisted that he did not need around the clock care and would just enjoy being able to putter around the house and garden. Dean brought many of their things from the apartment, their linens that smelled like them, pictures that held so many memories, books that had never been read and others that were loved and well worn. Rachel was adamant that they take the master bedroom with a private bath and a door that opened onto the sunny part of the patio and her rose garden. On temperate days you could open the door, leaving just the screen open which allowed the scent from the rose bushes to waft in on the breeze. The rose garden was planted in a flurry of energy that Rachel needed to funnel into something constructive the spring after she separated from her ex. The result was spectacular in the summer, deep reds, fuchsia and blushing pink blossoms parading their wealth of color and drawing the bees in to investigate. Rachel had been living alone long enough to miss the chaos of several people living under one roof that made a family. Dean and Cas were her family now and she welcomed their presence.

Cas’ first night home he barely made it through dinner but insisted he wanted to eat at the table instead of the bed. Dean helped him get adjusted in the bed and lay with him while he fell asleep. Rachel put up the food, loaded the dishwasher and was scrubbing the food crusted casserole dish when Dean padded back into the kitchen and wrapped his hands around her waist. His nose was pressed on the back of her neck his lips soon to follow.

“Dean?”

“Mmmm nnn.”

“Cas asleep?”

“Mmmm nnnn.”

“Don’t you want to be..”

“Unh nnh.”

“Deeeean.”

Rachel lost the battle. Nice girl zero; one for wanton slut. Dean’s hands had pressed their way up to her breasts, cupping them from below and kneading them lightly at first and then gradually firmer, pulling at her nipples, tweaking them softly until Rachel fell back into Dean’s chest. ‘Okay, who am I kidding? I am a bad, bad girl, and Dean..’ Dean was nibbling at her neck which was obviously directly connected to the on switch in her pussy causing her to be slick already. Dean turned her, wet hands and all, around into his chest, his hands finding another pair to massage, the globes of her ass. He grasped them with both hands and pressed her hips into his, his erection between them, and Rachel..Oh sweet Lord. This feels so good… and..NeedNeedNeed was all that Rachel could understand in the moment. Need Dean. Need Dean In Me Now. She looked for a surface. Where, which? The counters were too tall. There. The door to the laundry room was right off the kitchen and her sturdy washing machine looked promising. Without untangling their lips she led Dean and backed up to the washer. Dean was already on board and had started pulling her slacks off and between the two of them they arranged her on the washer and him inside her.

“Fuck you’re wet baby. You’re always so wet for me.” 

Rachel was thinking he was not wrong. She was always wet for him, but her only response was, “Gnnh, nnnh.’Mmm weah. Weah. Nggh.”   
Her lips were too busy trying to pry Dean’s open, licking his tongue, tasting him and breathing him in through her nose. Dean began fucking her hard, holding her by the inside of her knees that were wrapped around his waist. Dean could not be sorry that she was always ready for him; he needed this release after the stress of the day. It had been a long time since he had sex on a regular basis. He could get used to this. Dean knew Rachel’s body; he had always been a quick study. He maneuvered her hips so that he could slip his hand in between her legs, using his thumb to tease her clit. Dean knew Rachel’s body now, knew she could come like that, but decided he could not resist eating her out in the kitchen. He pulled out of her, dipped his head in, pulling her legs over his shoulders. 

“Mnn baby. Taste so good,” Dean hummed as he flicked his tongue over her now achingly full clit. He used his tongue to thrust into her, lapping her juices and then sucked on her clit over and over until Rachel was writhing. He brought his thumb up to her pucker and pressed circles in and around it, never entering, just teasing while he ate her out. Rachel leaned back, as much as she could on top of a washing machine, so she could relax into it, helping by canting her hips up. The smooth insistent pressure of Dean’s broad tongue laving over her again and again, both excited and soothed her body causing her to come shuddering on his shoulders. Dean continued to suck, holding her hips through her orgasm until she was using her hands on his shoulders to push him away, the stimulation being much too much for her. Dean swiped his face with the back of his hand; face wet with her juices and gave her sloppy kisses on her neck as he pressed back into her. 

Dean sunk into her and kissed her all in one coordinated movement, rutting into her deep and hard. The washing machine was moving back against the wall, his thrusting creating a lot of noise and possibly dents in the drywall. Rachel was clinging tightly, fucking back until she felt his warmth inside her; Dean coming hard as he made his last few thrusts, collapsing into Rachel, both of them panting as they held on. Even in this awkward position their closeness kept them holding on, deep kisses and strong hands holding them together. Dean couldn’t prevent sliding out of her as he softened and Rachel fumbled for a clean rag to clean up with. 

“Fuck Rache. Mnnn… that was..”

“Yes, yes it was,” she purred as she nipped around his lips. Rachel hoped this worked out, having her boys here with her. She couldn’t imagine her life without them now.


	2. Chapter 2

Cas woke the next morning with arms full of Dean, his head and body pressed back against Cas’ chest, his sweet ass squirming so that Cas’ erection was slotted in the cleft. Cas had started a slow, languorous grind in his sleep and as he awoke become very aware of Dean’s ass and his own erection. It had been so long. It had been over a year since they had done anything; Cas had stayed depleted of energy and although he would become erect he had not done anything about it. Dean had been loving and patient, always putting Cas first. Cas was aroused, but didn’t know if..

“Mmmmn, Cas. Good morning,” Dean wiggled his bum back against Cas and reached his hand back to cup behind Cas’ neck and drew him into a kiss. 

“Good morning Dean.” Fuck if that tone to Cas’ gravelly voice didn’t make Dean’s morning wood even harder,

“You feeling good this morning babe?”

“Mnnn, you feel good Dean,” Cas was nuzzling into Dean’s neck, smelling him, “Smell good too,” he purred as he kissed at the nape of Dean’s neck.

“So good to have you at home baby. You feeling frisky?” Cas was now huffing as he ground into the cleft of Dean’ ass with enthusiasm. 

“Mnnn, baby. Want you, ‘s been so long, so very…long,” Cas’ response was dripping with need.

Dean turned to Cas so that they were chest to chest, “I got you babe.” Dean kissed him deeply on the lips, then nibbled at his bottom lip and progressed to painting his body with soft wet kisses, all the way down his chest, to his belly, lavishing his body with attention. Cas was in nirvana, his body quivering with expectancy. Dean did not tease Cas, he could tell he was already on edge, so he swallowed his cock down, sucking as he enveloped him, grasping the base and jacking him unison with his mouth. Dean knew what Cas liked and because it had been so long, Cas was came very quickly, Dean swallowing him down and noted that it tasted different, bitter, maybe was it the chemo. 

“Dean, I…oh ‘s so good.” Cas was drowsy, replete, boneless and at a loss for words. Dean kissed him and left him to sleep while he got up to make breakfast. He was staying home for Cas’ first full day at home, the home health agency was coming by later and then hopefully they could develop a daily routine. Rachel had gone to work and would come home sooner than Dean most days. Dean would help Cas in the morning and she would come home to cook in the evenings. 

By the end of the week they had fallen in to a comfortable routine. Cas was enjoying the screened in porch, Dean would help set his laptop up so he could do his research outside and Cas would snooze on the wicker couch when he would tire. Rachel found him there most days when she would come home. Sometimes Cas would sit in the kitchen while she cooked. They had an easy, relaxed relationship and talked about a little of everything. Once Rachel had been reassured by Cas that she was not a threat to him, they had an unspoken agreement that they were all in this together, each one having a part to play in whatever this relationship was. Rachel was very respectful of the men’s time with each other; she made herself scarce after supper, begging off to do work or claiming fatigue after a hard day. Even if they were just watching a movie together, Dean and Cas shared the sofa and she sat off to the side in a big overstuffed chair. Dean stole looks at her, trying to gauge what was going on in her head, they had less time to talk alone with Cas at home, much less be together.

Tonight Cas claimed he was extremely tired, declined a movie and went off to bed early. This left Dean and Rachel alone for the first time in a week. Dean and Cas had been snuggling a lot, and had given each other hand jobs but had done nothing more energetic than that. Dean watched Rachel as she moved around the house, straightening, organizing and loved the view of it all. He loved watching her curves as she bent, stretched and twisted as she worked. Her curves got him interested and the memory of her body without clothes was getting him…hard… “Hey Rache, come sit. Let’s snuggle on the couch.”

“I, um, I’ve got to take care of…”

“Oh come on, whatever it is can wait, can’t it?” Dean had come up and tried to draw her into his arms, but was not succeeding as she inched away from him. Dean looked hurt, “Rache?”

Rachel didn’t know what to say, it was just a nagging thought that she had been having for the last few days. She was having a hard time looking Dean in the eyes. “Rache? What’s going on? You…what is, something wrong?”

“I just can’t…um I can’t.”

“Can’t what?”

“Dean, you should go be with Cas tonight. I um…I’m going to bed… you should go to Cas.”

“Rachel, don’t be like that. Cas is okay with us, you know. He’s really okay with it.”

“The thing is Dean, I don’t know if I am. I… well I really like Cas and… anyway, right now I can’t.”

“Can we at least talk about it?”

“Yes, but not…, not tonight I, it’s too,” Rachel’s voice was catching and she dipped her head and shook it, looking back at Dean with what could only be described as regret, “Not tonight Dean.” The last was said with finality and Rachel left him standing there feeling as if he had been gut punched. He went to the cabinet and found the one bottle of alcohol Rachel had. Fuck! Nothing here but frigging Bailey’s. He slammed the cabinet shut and laid his forehead against it. He remembered there was beer and grabbed one out of the frig then made his way to the porch to sulk. Things were starting to look up and Cas had been really great about Rachel. They had talked it all out, well he and Cas had. Maybe they should have included Rachel in their discussion. Dean assumed she and Cas had discussed it. They had spent a lot of time together. What had changed? Dean wanted to go and confront Rachel, make her talk to him and explain what the fuck was going on. In the end he chickened out and after finishing a third beer crawled in to bed with Cas. 

The next day was Saturday and Dean woke up to an empty bed, the smell of bacon and a funky taste in his mouth. As good as the bacon smelled he was not ready to face Rachel or Cas this morning so he took his morning wood into the shower and rubbed one out. His fantasies were confused; visions of Cas, then Rachel swirling around, trying to settle on the hottest thing he could think of. Oh, yeah. That’s it. He was picturing himself lying between Cas and Rachel on a big soft bed and, oh hell yeah, all three of them together. Fucking hot! Soon he was coming and feeling just a little smug, if he couldn’t live the fantasy, he could still get off to the thought of them all together. Fuck. That. Was. Hot. Now he was ready for pancakes, Rachel’s Saturday morning treat; if there was bacon, there would also be pancakes. Dean made his entrance into the kitchen with a smile on his face and a bounce in his step to see his two favorite people. Rachel was at the stove, spatula in hand and turned to smile at him when Cas announced his presence, “Hello Dean.”

Dean bent over to kiss Cas, “Mnnn, I smell bacon and pancakes.”

He sidled up behind Rachel and grabbed her at the waist, he leaned in to kiss her even though she didn’t turn into it, he planted one on her neck, nuzzling in, murmuring “Good mornin’ babe,” into her ear, his breath warm on her skin. Dean was not about to back off and wanted her to know that he was still very in to her and not afraid to show it in front of Cas. Rachel was not leaning back into him; her back was straight, not rigid, but not yielding to his touch even though she was fighting the urge to do just that.

“Morning Dean. Here let me get you a plate.”

“I got it babe. Cas you need anything?” Dean asked as he poured himself a mug of coffee. Cas just grinned, his lips shiny with butter and syrup, “No, I’m very happy right now. God this is good. Rachel, will you marry me?” Cas was fucking moaning over his food and Dean could not help himself but grin. Cas looked great and he loved watching him tuck into his food with enthusiasm after all those months of nausea and no appetite. “She is a keeper, am I right?” Dean smiled at Rachel and leaned in for another kiss on her cheek, before he sat down, not pushy but there was no mistaking his affection. “You boys sound like you’ve never had pancakes before.” 

“It has been a long time. Rachel you are spoiling us.”

“It’s nothing, really. I love doing it.” Rachel brought the rest of the food to the table and fixed a plate for herself. They fell into easy, relaxed banter for the remainder of the meal. Rachel announced she was planning to go food shopping and planned to swing by the farmer’s market.

“Ooh, I’d love to go with you,” Cas had always wanted to go, but he and Dean had so little free time, they had never been.

“You’d love it Cas, but do you think you’re up to it? There’s a lot of walking.” Rachel was concerned but open to the idea.

“Hey Cas, if you really want to go, we’ll make it work.” Dean wanted to do anything that would keep that look of eagerness on Cas face. They made a day of it, finishing up with lunch at a little restaurant near the market where they specialized in farm to table cuisine, using local, seasonal produce and a lot of it was organic. Rachel knew one of the owners as their children had gone to school together. She loved their baked goods and knew Dean would be happy with the pies and cobblers on the menu. Cas was still excited about finding a booth selling honey and jams at the farmer’s market, plotting with Rachel how they would use them, and she had stocked up on fresh veggies to plan meals around. Dean was mostly along for the ride and had watched the two of them together, speculating on what was really going on. Cas seemed so happy and all Dean wanted was more times like these with all three of them together. He’d always believed he and Cas had a perfect life together, but with Rachel it was more like a family and Dean wanted it to last. Why couldn’t it be simple? Just hanging out together like this. They were good together. When they got home Cas realized that even though he really enjoyed the outing, he was bone tired and went off to take a nap.

“You coming Dean?”

“No, I…I’m gonna help Rachel put stuff up. Maybe in a minute.”

“Dean, I’ve got this. Go ahead with Cas,” Rachel spoke softly, trying to shoo Dean out of the kitchen.

“No, ‘m gonna help. Won’t take long.” Cas had already made his way to the bedroom leaving Dean and Rachel to sort things out. “Rache?”

“Mnn nnn Dean.”

“Talk to me please.” She could see he wasn’t going to let it go and sighed, “Dean, I don’t really want to…”

“Okay, so will you talk to Cas and me together? The three of us have never really hashed this all out together. Or have you already talked to him? Did he say something?”

“Aagh, Dean, it’s just I thought I would be okay with this open arrangement, but then I see the two of you together and I just…Well you guys really love each other, and I….well I don’t want to get between the two of you..” In Dean’s mind, he was picturing her in that very place, physically between the two of them, in a bed…’focus Dean, down boy!’ His morning shower fantasy was just too good to forget. He shook his head, “Rachel, Cas and I talked. He really likes you and wants this to work for all of us…”

“Do you really think so? Dean, he probably was just giving you what he thinks you want. I think he just loves you so much he would do anything to make you happy like you would for him. I’m just afraid he will begin to resent this…uh… arrangement. I’d like to just…well back off for a while. You know, it won’t hurt us to back off on our…physical relationship. Right? I mean out of respect for him…couldn’t hurt could it?”  
Dean felt selfish now. Was it just about him? Was Cas just doing this for him? Fuck! Dean had no clue. “Well, can we all just talk anyway? Not to put anyone on the spot, but we haven’t ever really all sat down to talk about this together, so can we? I mean I’ll ask Cas what he thinks. Maybe later when he’s rested, if he’s up to it?”

Against Rachel’s better judgment she agreed, concerned that it would be too taxing for Cas as it was bound to get emotional with all of the tension she was starting to feel. She wanted her boys to stay here with her and didn’t want to do anything to jeopardize that. She could give up on the sex if they would just stay. She’d done without for a long time and could do that again. “So when he gets up yeah? I’ll ask him ‘kay?” Dean put his arms around her and petted her head, tucking it under his neck. They stood there for a while, just swaying together, being close and Rachel was content in the moment, being held like this was enough.


	3. Chapter 3

Dean and Rachel put together a light supper and set the table on the screened in porch. Dean had found some local wine at the market and had it chilled, ready for serving. He went in and checked on Cas a couple of times before he woke, shuffling into the kitchen, rubbing his eyes, looking like a little kid. 

“You have a good nap babe?”

“Mnn nnn. Goood.”

“Hungry?”

Mnn nnn. Starving.” Dean held his hand as they walked out on the porch where Rachel was waiting, sipping on something cool and reading. “Come sit by me Cas.”He plopped down beside her and leaned in, yawning and cuddling up to her. Dean beamed. No way was this going to end badly. Just look at them. Perfect. They were all perfect together. “I’ll get the food.”

“I’ll help.” Rachel started to untangle herself from Cas.

“No you won’t, just sit there. Only take me a minute.” Dean was not going to disrupt the cuddle fest, the perfect thing to set the tone for their talk.

Cas was downright giggly after two glasses of wine. He never drank much; his family had never embraced alcohol like Dean’s. Dean always teased him about it. “Such a light weight babe. Look at you.”

Cas just giggled again and pouted a little, “Been a long time since I had anything.”

“You’ve always been a light weight, no matter how long it’s been.” Dean returned with a look of pure adoration. Dean was glad Cas was so relaxed and figured no time like the present to have “the talk”.

“So Cas, can we uh…Rachel and I would like to talk to you, you up for it? Not too tired?”

“Not tired. Feel good. Whatcha wanna talk about?”

“Well…Rachel and I…we uh. Well really she uh..” Why was this so fuckin’ hard? He’d been able to talk to Cas alone, but with Rachel here, Dean couldn’t get the words out.

“Cas, what Dean’s trying to tell you is that I feel uncomfortable being physical with him since you guys moved in. I want you here very much, I love it. I loved today and I don’t want to ruin that….soo if that means giving up that part of the relationship I have with Dean, so we can keep what we have together, then I’m okay with that. I would never want to do anything that would hurt your relationship. I want to…I mean I just want to help.”

“What made you think it would bother me? Did I say something or do something?”

“No. No, you’ve been…” Rachel’s eyes went to her hands that were twisting the napkin in her hands until shreds of it were falling off. “I just, I mean you guys are so good together and have been together so long, long before I entered the picture. You are getting your strength back and…” Rachel could not help the tears from welling up…

Cas was up out of his chair, stumbling a little, “Oh, hon. Dean and I are good. We’ll always be good.” He had wrapped his arms around her and was kneeling in front of her, flopping down on the floor and putting his head on her lap. His chin was on her knee and he gazed up at her with her hands clasped in his, “Sorry, just a little tipsy, but we love you Rachel. I love you and I want….no…I insist…let’s not change anything. Please? I mean look at him.”

Dean had been watching the interplay expectantly, his apprehension obvious by the tilt of his head and the way his breath caught when Cas nearly fell. “God he’s beautiful isn’t he? How could you say no to that face?” Cas was beaming at Dean. “I mean he’s gorgeous and I would never expect you to be able to live with all that,” he waved his hand around gesturing at Dean, “and not have to have some of that. I mean, you’ve had a taste of that and it would be torture to be around him,” Cas said with a definite leer, “and not get some of that sweetheart. Hell I’m surprised I haven’t caught you two going at it…” he paused, “You guys are still, I mean you haven’t stopped because of me, right?”

I was Rachel’s turn to blush, “Well, we… once the first night, but then…I just couldn’t.”

Cas petted her hands and squeezed them. “Sure you can hon. As a matter of fact, you should right now. Come on Dean, kiss her.” Cas’ voice went up a couple of octaves, like a child’s, “You know you want to.” He wiggled his eyebrows at Dean. “Okay buddy, you made your point, but I think you’ve had enough, don’t you? Let’s get you to bed.” Dean didn’t think Cas’ goading was going to work in his favor.

“Okay, me first Deanie and then Rachel I think you should put both of us to bed, if you know what I mean.”

“All right, that’s enough. No more wine for you.” Dean was sweet and yet emphatic as he helped Cas to his feet and tried to lead him off, but not before Cas could lean in and give Rachel a big hug and a sloppy kiss.

“Let’s go buddy.” Dean put his arm around Cas’ shoulder and turned his head around and shrugged to Rachel mouthing silently, “Wait up for me?” She smiled softly back at him and still could not shake off her concern. She had never considered herself a prude, but this was, well it just did not fit into her idea of a normal relationship, so it was abnormal, right? ‘I’m screwed either way.’ She shook her head and got up to clear off the supper things. Doing something with her hands always calmed her; she needed to be doing something. After Dean helped Cas to the bathroom and bed, he returned to the kitchen. He jumped right in to help, “He’s always been a happy drunk. Fuckin’ can’t hold his liquor though.”  
“He’s cute,” Rachel said with affection, “I really like Cas. I mean I like him, but I’m starting to love him too. You guys are…I can’t tell you what the two of you mean to me,” the huskiness to her voice emphasized the undercurrent of emotion she was feeling. “Yeah, he’s something else,” Dean was shaking his head and smiling. “Fuckin’ love the guy.”

They worked in silence for a while, but eventually Dean had to break the mounting tension he was feeling between him and Rachel. “Rache, don’t um, don’t give up on us being…ah fuck, I’m not good with…Can we just make out for a while? No funny business, really. Just want to be close to you, ‘kay?” Dean slipped his hand around her waist and sidled up to her dipping his nose into the softness of her neck.

“ ‘Kay,” she said softly as she turned her head and offered her open lips to him. Dean returned the kiss gently, not wanting her to think he was going to be anything but compliant with his request to just make out. He even planned to stay vertical as he led her to the living room and situated them on the sofa. They took their time, nothing was rushed, and they had all the time in the world now that they had established no one was going anywhere. Dean told her how he cared with the caress of his lips on her throat, neck and the line of her jaw. Rachel looked at him under the soft lights and knew that she had never seen anything as precious as this man was to her. She did not want to leave him at all , but when she felt her arousal increasing she pulled away soothingly, touching his arm, “Dean I need to, well I want to stay right here, but I’m afraid if I do…”

“Would that be so bad?”

“No, no it would be lovely, you’re lovely, I just…I want to try to think about things some more before we…okay?”

“’Kay.” Dean hugged her and pulled her to her feet reluctantly, readjusting his hardness so that the pressure from his tightening jeans was more manageable. They kissed goodnight and went to their respective rooms.

“Dean?” Cas roused when Dean came into the room after trying to quietly get ready for bed. “Cas? What are doing awake baby? Can’t you sleep?”

“ You strike out?” Cas was concerned but was not unhappy to have Dean coming to his bed.

“Were you waiting up for me?”

“Weell, I..”

“You were.” Dean sniggered as he crawled in to bed. 

“So, did you strike out? She turned you down?”

“Cas…I didn’t ask so no, she didn’t exactly turn me down.”

“But, you didn’t…did you?”

“No. We didn’t.”

“So would you like to? I mean I think I’m ready and if you…”

“Hell yeah.” Dean bent in for a kiss, “You sure buddy? I mean we don’t have to…”

“Dean. I am horny as hell, thinking you might be in there fucking her when I want you here fucking me.” Cas took Dean’s hand and placed it on his hard cock, “Ready for you babe. Want you so fucking bad. Need you. ‘S been so long.”

“Well if you’re sure…”

“Shut up and fuck me Dean.”


	4. Chapter 4

The weeks went smoothly; the three of them fell into an easy camaraderie. Cas was feeling better, doing more each day. He had helped around the house, puttered in the garden, helped to prepare meals, the one thing he showed no interest in was his book or any kind of research. His energy was rising and the need to be physical overcame any desire he had to return to academia. Rachel loved having someone in the garden with her and Cas had a way with plants that was very natural. The sun was causing his skin to glow, the color tinting his skin exuded health and vitality. His eyes twinkled with mischievousness and there was laughter in the house. Dean often had a look of awe and disbelief on his face, the last few years had been so gloomy and now every day was full of a sunny and vibrant Cas. Rachel had a way of bringing out the best in all three of them, her sense of humor was wicked and evenings spent on the screened in porch playing cards, listening to music and talking had solidified their sense of unity, family.

Rachel opened her home up to the rest of the Winchester clan, first Sam, Jessica and their two little ones started coming over to visit on the weekends. Later in the summer Bobby, Ellen and Jo came up. Cas blossomed from all of the attention, he had missed a lot of his niece and nephew’s childhood to this point as he had been either sick or avoiding the risk of infection due to his faulty immune system. Jessica and Sam had always shared pictures with Cas, but he had not had much opportunity to enjoy their boisterous presence in the house which simply invigorated him. Rachel planned a visit from her children as well, having at least talked to Annabelle about her new living arrangement and needing her son Tim to be aware. She had no intention in telling them everything, but all of these people were important to her and besides she had a grandbaby to spoil. Tim had not married as of yet and did not currently have a serious girlfriend. He had just finished school and lived the farthest away. Dean and Cas still had the apartment leased, so some of their guests could stay there, as the extra rooms would allow for a larger gathering. Rachel insisted that Annabelle, her husband Connor and their eight month old daughter stay at her house. She was not willing to give up one minute of Sarabeth’s visit and planned to make use of the rocking chair she acquired at Annabelle’s birth. Sarabeth enchanted them all which took the heat off of Rachel at first. Her children were skeptical of the two men; however the visit went pleasantly, even though Tim’s attitude initially had been less than amiable. Rachel was very clear that no matter what her children thought about Cas and Dean, their opinion would be heard, but in the end it was her decision about how she lived her life. By the end of the visit everyone’s moods were much lighter having been fed well and entertained by the charming Sarabeth. Summer came to an end with the trio feeling well rested and satisfied that their families had been reassured as well. 

Cas’ numbers had remained stable throughout the summer and he had passed all of the tests used to monitor the progress of his health. The treatment was proving to be a great success leaving him feeling better now than he had prior to his initial diagnosis. Dean had gradually become much busier at work. He had been able to focus more and was gaining a momentum that had eluded him the last few years. Unfortunately that was requiring longer hours, less time at home and now he would be travelling as well. His firm had offices in New York and he had been tapped to do some liaison work there on a new venture. His superiors had insisted on him going, possibly as a penance for him causing such a huge loss of revenue previously, not to mention that he was damn good at his job and this particular project was tailor made for his expertise. The losses had occurred when he had been distracted due to Cas’ illness. He would have not been able to go on this trip if Cas wasn’t thriving currently and it lessened his anxiety that he would not only not be alone, but his housemate was a registered nurse. 

Dean and Rachel were always very affectionate with one another; both of them were touchy feely people anyway. There were even a few steamy make out sessions on the couch, but the only sex happening was in the master bedroom between Cas and Dean. Even with Cas’ continued assurance that he was amenable to a physical relationship between Dean and Rachel, she just couldn’t. Something was just not right about it and they were all so contented, no one wanted to force the issue. Cas was sure things would work out, Dean not so much and he would confide in Cas about his concern. Rachel and Cas were spending more time together with Dean at work so much and had established an easy way with each other, often giggling over things like girls at a slumber party. Dean was hoping Cas would convince her and they could establish some guidelines so that everyone was comfortable. Cas argued that he just wanted to be Rachel’s friend and he planned on letting things just fall in to place. Dean really couldn’t complain, Cas had been insatiable lately, making up for lost time as it were. The last three years a haze of hospital rooms, vomit and tedious long nights had led to overwhelming fatigue and absolute loss of libido. Cas had made no effort to conceal his burgeoning desire in front of Rachel, but he was not flaunting it either. He would beg off early to bed or wait for Dean if he worked late.

The morning Dean was leaving for New York he woke up to a hot, wet mouth enveloping his hard on. Cas was determined to give Dean a memorable send off and knew that the end point of this trip was indefinite, so it would be a while until they had time together.

“Mnnn. Morning babe.” Dean wrapped his hands around the brunette’s head to let him know he was all in. Cas looked up with hooded eyes and mumbled a muffled reply that sounded like Good morning Dean. Dean had learned to interpret Cas’ cockspeak. They’d spent a lot of time doing this and he had no intention of interrupting him for something as inconsequential as words. He gathered all the meaning he needed from Cas’ warm mouth and his hand on his dick. He thrust into his mouth and yet let Cas control the pace.

“Want you to fuck me Dean,” was Cas’ direction as he popped off of Dean’s cock.

“Nnnn baby, love too, but not enough time,” Was his reply as he strained to look at the alarm clock.

“Dean.” Cas’ voice was insistent and deep as he took Dean’s hand and guided it to his pucker. “Ready for you babe.” Dean groaned as he dipped his fingers into Cas’ hole already slick with lube and stretched. “You planned this?”

“Mnnn nnn. Now fuck me Winchester. Gonna miss you babe.”

“You’re gonna kill me one of these days, but…I’ll die happy man, so fuckin’ happy.” Dean smothered Cas’ lips with his and proceeded to fuck him hard and much too fast for his liking. 

He still had time for a quick shower, kissed Cas and Rachel goodbye in the kitchen, and grabbed a mug of coffee on his way out the door. Cas and Rachel made plans for the week, hoping to get some of the last fresh produce from the farmer’s market before the frost and cold weather hit. They had made jam and frozen berries this summer and had big plans for the apple season. Rachel was going to show Cas how to make apple butter.


	5. Chapter 5

Cas was moping around by mid week, missing his Dean and was starting to be clingy with Rachel. He was either following her around or coming up with stuff to do together. By Thursday Rachel started slipping him a few glasses of wine with dinner; it always seemed to get him in a better mood as well as helping him to rest. ‘Just medicinal’ she thought to herself as she poured him another glass of pinot noir. Cas was getting giggly and loud and it was infectious helping both of their moods. She missed Dean too and was as anxious as Cas was waiting to hear from him daily. The stereo was blaring tonight with some Motown amongst other things; Cas shared Rachel’s love of the genre and had taken to dancing in the living room, shaking his hips and enjoying the groove, wine glass in his hand. Rachel was appreciating the sight of his physique, so different than the man she had first met. The sun and yard work had brought color and tone to his lean body and Rachel was just now realizing how beautiful he was and why Dean had fallen in love with him. Cas had a fairly reserved and thoughtful personality until he was relaxed and boy was he relaxed tonight. 

“C’mon Rache, dance wimme?” He held out his hand to her as he wiggled his hips and set his wine glass on an end table. He had already moved the coffee table and was dancing in his socks on the smooth wooden floors. Rachel shook her head at first and then thought ‘What the hell?’ she loved to dance and she couldn’t help grinning at Cas, he was so loosened up, acting goofy and all. 

“C’mon. yeah, there’s my girl.” Cas grabbed her hand and pulled her in, at first dancing apart, holding hands, just getting in to the rhythm.

“Oh, oh. Listen,” Cas’ eyes got wide, “It’s ‘My Girl’ and you’re now my girl. This will be our song,” He beamed at her and pulled her in for a slow dance. Rachel was tsking at him and demurring. “No really,” he persisted, “You’re my girl too, not just Dean’s. Mnnn mine too.” He proclaimed as he pulled her head onto his chest. ‘Freakin’ tall men,’ Rachel thought as her head rested on Cas. ‘Something really attractive about a tall man. Why did Cas have to be such a good dancer?’ 

“You and Dean dance much?” Rachel was appreciating the sensuality of Cas’ moves and envisioning the two men together.

“Never had a lot of time, we used to go out some when we were dating. He’s a good dancer.”

“Mnnn nnn. I know.”

“You danced with Dean?”

“Once, the first time we met.”

“At Crowley’s?”

“Yeah, um yeah.”

Cas tilted her chin up, “I’m glad Rache. Really I am, okay?” he made her look at him and then kissed her softly on her cheek. He pulled her in close and kissed the top of her head. ‘The fuck am I doing?’ Rachel felt warm all over and her heart started speeding up. More kisses on her head. Now lips on her forehead. One near her eye. ‘Fuck. Fuck.’ And there it is. Cas’ lips were on hers and for a sweet minute Rachel just let it happen, until he was parting her mouth with his tongue and pressing his hips into her. ‘The fuck is that?’ Rachel felt Cas, really felt him. He was getting hard and ‘Dear God what the hell am I doing?”

Rachel pushed gently away from him, “No Cas, not… you’ve just had a few drinks and we’re both missing Dean. So no..”

“ ‘M sorry Rache, but you’re m’girl still? Not mad at me?”

“Of course…I… I’m your girl too. Now let’s get you to bed sweetie.”

Cas wiggled his eyebrows at her, “That’ll work too. ‘d like that.”

“Off with you, you little horn dog, off to bed.” She pushed him down the hallway and after making sure he was snugly tucked in she went to straighten up and turn out the lights. As she lay in bed trying to sleep she fretted over Cas’ display of affection. He had told her when they first met that he had no sexual preference and they had been living in very close quarters. This much familiarity was bound to lead to some attraction and it had been about three months since she and Dean had last, ‘Well whatever’ she huffed and rolled over knowing she had to go to work in the morning. 

Cas was apologetic Friday evening when she got in from work. Dean had called to say his trip was extended another day or two, they had hoped to wrap up sooner but there were too many loose ends. He wasn’t sure whether he would be back before Monday or not. Cas corralled her into movie night, piling into the big bed in their pajamas with popcorn and a stack of DVD’s. Cas was a snuggler and Rachel could not find it in herself to refuse the offer of his shoulder and arms. About a half hour into the second movie and two hours of cuddling, Cas spoke into the top of her head, “Rache?”

“Mnn nnn.” She said as she looked up at him.

“Not had any wine tonight.” He took his hand to pull her chin up for a kiss and she could not think of a reason why she should resist. ‘Dear God, he’s a great kisser. I’m screwed. Why yes, yes you are,’ were her last coherent thoughts before the smell and feel of him enveloped her.

Cas felt so right about this. He had been thinking about Rachel a lot more and more. He had thought about suggesting this before, had even wanted to talk to Dean about it. He knew he himself had not really thought it through, so never brought it up; it never seemed like the right time. So now…well she felt good and Dean had been neglecting her. Her wish yeah, but it had not been fair to her and fuck she felt good. Soft. Women were soft. Cas was kissing her neck, taking it slowly, lavishing her with kisses. His experience with women had been limited, but he was most definitely aroused, his cock at attention and now pressed against her thigh.

“Rachel?”

“Mnn nnn. Yes?”

“I love you.”

“I love you too Cas.” Rachel was sure of the words. This relationship was unconventional no doubt but she did love Cas and Dean. These were her boys now. Her two, very tall, very handsome boys, Dean and Cas.

Cas’ hands were snaking up under her top, rubbing her skin, skating over her breasts, exploring everywhere with his hands. He was taking his time, learning how she responded to his touch; he wanted her and wanted to make her feel good.

“Rache?”

“Yeah Cas.”

“Will you help me, um…I .. well I want you to show me, okay?”

“Have you been with, I mean you said you had dated women right?”

“Yes, but it’s just been me and Dean for so long and I…”

“Well so far you’re getting everything right, but I will help, I mean I’ll let you know, okay? Let’s start by getting these things off,” she said as she started tugging at his shirt. They went slowly, for both of them rushing would just seem wrong. They knew they were already in a committed relationship and they had all night. Rachel ran the flat of her palms over Cas’ chest as he smoothed his hands up under her breasts and cupped them, then leaned in to kiss first one nipple and then the next. On the second pass he pulled her nipple into his mouth and gave a soft suck. Rachel moaned softly and Cas took that as encouragement to continue. Her nipples were sensitive to his touch, responding by firming up into erect peaks. He lay down beside her and suckled them for a while, kneading one while he sucked on the other slowly, softly as he was doing everything tonight. 

The bedroom was full of the sound of soft sighs and a wet tongue on wet skin. Soft sucking noises were made as Cas adored her breasts. Rachel could feel his cock pressed between her legs as he rocked his hips in a slow undulating rhythm. Both of her boys were well endowed. Rachel had noticed his cock when they were undressing; it was not quite as thick as Dean’s, but impressive none the less. She couldn’t help but wonder what he tasted like. Her dick drought was most definitely over. Raining dicks. All you can eat dicks. Mnnn. Taste. Dick. As much as she enjoyed having Cas at her breast, she needed to taste him. She rubbed his cheek and tilted his chin up, bent over to kiss him and then slid down his body. She gripped the base of his cock and pulled the dripping tip into her mouth.

“Ah, fuck Rachel, baby, you like to suck cock too? Ah baby,” he purred and he patted the back of her head as she began to bob slowly up and down on the upper part of his cock. She had not had a lot of practice with Dean, their time together had been very limited, and she was pretty sure her boys would always be better at sucking cock than she would ever be, so for now she wanted to taste him, learn the feel of him in her mouth, knowing that this was her cock too, hers to play with, suck on and to make that man moan like he was right now. She fondled his balls, the velvety soft sac responding to her touch by tightening up. She was using her thumb and fore finger to stroke between the balls, rolling one a little as she hummed around his cock. She ran her tongue up the underside of his cock slowly and lapped at the tip before going down to his balls and nuzzling them first and then up the shaft again. Rachel was just teasing now, Cas’ hips gyrating into her touch as she kissed and licked him. She did not want him to come yet. This was just too good to go fast.

Rachel kissed her way up his torso, stopping to savor little bits of him, feeling his muscles under her tongue. Cas’ hands had never left her body the whole time he was caressing wherever he could. They had finally given in to the attraction they had for one another and were both reveling in the touch, taste and smell of each other’s bodies. Cas drew Rachel in to a long kiss, exploring her mouth, tasting her as their hips pressed together and Cas slotted his leg between hers. His cock was sliding between her thighs and he could feel how wet she was and could not resist dipping his fingers in.

“Oooh Rache. You’re so, oh baby….feel so…” Cas was not good at dirty talk and right now the words would not come. He explored her fold, tracing her insides as he tracked his fingers in and out. He had forgotten what this could be like and he was too curious not to get a taste of her. He brought his fingers up to his mouth and sucked. Rachel saw it all as the blue light from the television still illuminated the room softly. 

“Mmmm. Taste good Rache.” Cas sucked all the slick off his fingers and leaned in for a kiss. “Need more.” He positioned her with his face between her legs and held her hips up and began to eat her with enthusiasm more than finesse. Rachel did not care what he did or how he did it. She was just happy to have Cas between her legs, it felt right. Rachel was missing the feel of something in her mouth and tapped Cas’ head. “Need you to turn around, give me your hips,” Rachel urged as she helped him get into position over her and swallowed him down with a moan. Cas followed her lead and rocked his body slightly as he ate her out. Now that he was over her he could use his hands to explore along with his mouth. His fingers found their way back into her pussy and he started to thrust them while he sucked and licked on her clit. Rachel was canting her hips into his touch, her senses overwhelmed as she sucked up and down on his cock. Rachel came first, pulling away as she became oversensitive. Cas tried to pull away, but Rachel wanted to taste him, this cock was hers now, she wanted it all and so she continued to suck up and down as she used her hands to spread the cheeks of his ass. She kneaded them gently and worked her fingers up to his pucker, teasing around the outside. Cas was bucking now, trying to pull away one minute and pushing forward the next. He was sucking kisses on her belly and soon he was coming too, shooting into her mouth with him deep inside her throat. Rachel had never been this relaxed or in charge, holding him there until the spasms ceased. She licked all of the wetness off his cock and sucked on the tip, kissing it until Cas pulled away.

“Oh Dear God!” Rachel panted.

“Yeah, oh fuck Rachel.” Cas was laying on his back panting. Rachel was rubbing his thighs, she wanted more of him, needed the warmth of him against her. She scooted down until they were lying face to face and snuggled in to him.

The rest of the night was spent alternately fucking, making out and cuddling. They slept tangled up in the messy sheets, clinging to each other, touching skin to skin as much as possible. The smell of sex permeated the room and they slept so deeply they did not hear Dean come in.


	6. Chapter 6

Dean had worked well into the night and was able to finish his part of the project so caught a red eye home. He missed his family and wanted time with them before Monday. His plane landed right before eight that morning and as he drove home he couldn’t quit worrying over this thing with Rachel. They all fit together too well; Dean loved his new family. Cas’ health had taken a turn for the better and it looked like they had finally beaten his leukemia. Rachel mothered the two of them and he had never been so well fed and comfortable as he was in her home. It still really bothered him about the sex. He knew she saw him watching her with want evident in his eyes. He had been very patient with the whole thing. Cas had convinced him that it would all fall together with time. He was not as sure. He always let Rachel know that he still wanted her in little ways and he was sure she wanted him as well. What the fuck was holding her back? Dean had mulled this over and over while nursing a whiskey in his hotel room every night. He couldn’t think of any way to convince her and Cas was dead set against pushing her. He decided they would have to have a family meeting soon and hash this out one more time.

There was no smell of coffee coming from the kitchen we he came in to the house. Cas and Rachel were usually early risers even on a Saturday morning. Rachel would cook breakfast for all of them; Dean would have to be tempted out of bed by the smell of bacon. Dean was not that hungry having grabbed coffee and a bagel at the airport and he had slept just a little on the plane. He left his bag at the door and went to peek in on Cas.

As he cracked the door he could see that Cas was not alone, so maybe Rachel had slept in after movie night. As he got closer he could tell that they were laying close together, Cas as the big spoon with Rachel held tightly to him. The bed clothes were a mess and fuck if the whole room didn’t have the smell of sex hanging in the air. Dean felt his dick hardening as he got closer to the bed on Rachel’s side with them facing him. He just stood and watched them sleep for a while, taking it all in, not wanting to startle them and wishing he had been here when they got together. He then pondered that it might not have happened if he had not been out of town. Yeah. They just needed some time alone.

Dean sat down on the edge of the bed and reached over to push Cas’ hair out of his eyes where it was flopped over in the front. He didn’t want to startle them but he needed to touch; he couldn’t wait any longer.

“Hey baby. I’m home.” It didn’t register with Cas right away. Dean stroked the side of his face, pulled his thumb across Cas’ lips, “Babe? Cas?”

Cas stirred and opened his eyes still hooded with sleep. “Dean. You’re here. I thought you were staying over.”

“Yeah worked my butt off to get home early. Took a red eye.” Dean was still petting on Cas, stroking his face and had a shit eating grin on his face. Rachel started to wake up; even with their voices kept low she became aware of the presence of movement and sound. 

“Hey baby,” Dean took her face in his hand and leaned in to kiss her. When she finally realized that it was Dean she was a little surprised to see him, she was sure Cas had said he wasn’t making it home till later.

“Dean? I thought, well we thought…”

“ ‘S okay baby. Dean leaned in to kiss her again and then kiss Cas who was definitely with the program. He could tell from the look on Dean’s face how pleased he was. Cas had been sure that Dean would approve and if he knew him like he thought he did…well yes. Dean is on board. Cas could see the bulge at Dean’s crotch and he beamed with a slow knowing smile as he pulled Rachel in closer and kissed the back of her neck.

“You two have fun while I was away? Keep each other company?” Dean couldn’t help himself, but by the timbre of his voice Cas knew he was full on aroused. His voice was thick and low.

Rachel started to hem and haw. “Just teasing you Rache.” Dean reached a hand around behind her hip and squeezed her, then leaned in for several long slow kisses. “Fuck baby, you smell like sex,” he whispered in her ear, then nibbled it and sent shivers down her body. Dean’s mind was exploding with images of Cas and Rachel going at it and it was causing him to get achingly hard. “Waited so long for you baby. Do I need to wait anymore?”

Rachel just shook her head slightly, not wanting him to back away, not even to try to hear her. She answered by pulling him in to her arms and further in the bed. “Little help here Cas,” Dean motioned to his shirt and Cas helped to unbutton it and slide it off his shoulders. Dean stood to get his slacks off, coming down in one movement along with his boxers. Cas and Rachel scooted back in the bed and Rachel found herself sandwiched between the two very hard men. Dean was inhaling the smell of Cas and Rachel together and knew he had never thought of or seen anything hotter than the thought of them together. Well maybe the three of them. He had fantasized about it and holy fuck here they were. Dean laid chest to chest with Rachel, rutting in to her while he reached behind her to feel for Cas. His hand landed on his waist and Dean clung to him, pulling the three of them together as tight as he could manage. He then pulled Rachel’s leg over his hip and entered her. “Ah fuck baby, not too much is it, I mean Cas didn’t wear you out?” He was half serious, not wanting to hurt her but also knowing she was very wet and ready for him when he entered.   
“Unh unh,” was all Rachel got out as she sought his lips and thrust her pelvis back at him. Cas was nibbling on her neck and rutting against the cleft of her ass along with Dean’s rhythm. He then slung his leg over Rachel’s and the three of them fell into an easy roll while clinging to each other, their bodies as close together as they could manage. Dean knew how to roll up against her clit just so and had her panting for air. Dean released her lips and leaned over to get a kiss from Cas that was awkward but also fucking hot. Dean was beside himself and knew he was not going to last long. “Ah fuck baby, I love you so…fuck….mnn,” and Dean was coming and arching up into Rachel as deep as he could get. Cas watched Dean and when he knew he was through he rolled Rachel to face him, again positioning her wedged between them with one of her legs slung over his hip. Before he entered her he whispered in her ear, “Can you take me too baby? Want you with Dean here.”

Rachel sucked into his mouth and answered something that sounded like, “Ffffk yeh.” Cas took that for a yes and guided himself in to her by now sloppy pussy. Dean was pressed to her back panting, making his presence known, wanting to be as close as he could, and feeling every move. He rose up on one elbow so he could lean in to kiss Cas, “God I love you buddy. Mnn you too,” as he kissed Rachel. Dean wanted to be able to watch Cas’ face as he fucked her and he was right. It was the hottest thing he had ever seen other than the first time he and Cas had sex together. He supposed that would always be at the top of the list. Dean slid his hand between Cas and Rachel and started to rub her clit as they all ground together. He also sucked big wet kisses on the back of her neck while Cas was playing with her breasts. Rachel could not believe she was going to come again, so many times through the night and now…Oh fuck. She came hard, shuddering with the two pressed against her. Dean reached for Cas and drew him into a kiss as he came, his cries muffled by Dean’s lips. Not much was said for the next twenty minutes, the three of them limber, sweaty and still needing to touch and be touched as much as possible. This was how it was supposed to be. This is what was missing. They all needed to be together. Rachel was right. It would not have felt right to continue their physical relationship without Cas. Dean knew he and Cas could not see a future without Rachel in it.


End file.
